


Inappropriate...

by WizardingStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardingStories/pseuds/WizardingStories
Summary: When Minerva McGonagall overhears her students talk about her, she becomes interested.Femslash. One-shot. Four chapters.





	1. It only comes when it doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am not JKR, not do I own Harry Potter, Warner Bros., Wizarding World, etc.

It only comes when it doesn’t matter

October, 1999

The Headmistress of Hogwarts was walking the corridors of the school one fine afternoon, reading over some papers that had just arrived from the Ministry and heading towards her office.   
She stopped in her tracks when she could not make out what a certain phrase was saying. 

Shortage of labour hand again !, she thought amused. When will they learn how to use comas ? 

 

Just as she stepped again on the hard stone, she heard from around the corner, a very distinctive voice that she immediately recognised: Miss Lovegood.

‘I personally think you’re lucky. She’s hot I think.’

Before the other person could reply, she heard Luna Lovegood speak again.   
‘I need to get down to the library. I forgot my quills there.’

Before she could move, Minerva heard Miss Lovegood’s steps approaching her and the steps of another person moving further away. 

‘Good afternoon, Headmistress !’, Luna greeted her. ‘Just the person I was thinking about !’, she added just before she continued her dance-walk down the corridor. 

For the first couple of seconds, Minerva thought nothing of it, until she put two and two together and came to the conclusion that she was the hot one that Miss Lovegood was speaking about.   
Too late to find out who the other person was. 

Wait one second, she thought to herself. If she was talking to a student, it must be that someone has a crush on me. But why would that student be lucky ? I am not involved and everyone knows they could be in for a huge trouble if they just dare to approach me. She couldn’t be talking like that to a Professor either so… who was it ? 

This thought did not leave Minerva’s head not even during dinner, when she paid rapt attention to see who Miss Lovegood was engaging in conversation. Nothing came out of it though. 

 

She had been a Headmistress for more than one year now and the task seemed extremely easy for her. Truth be told, even in Albus’ time as a Headmaster, he would give all the tasks to her and now, she could also give some to her Deputy, Severus Snape.   
Now, she had another job in mind: to find out who had a crush on her. Of course, she would not pursue anything, but… curiosity had always been a cat’s problem. 

 

‘Professor !’, Minerva heard her apprentice from her left side. 

‘Yes, Miss Granger ?’, she said turning to look at her. 

‘Would you please tell Professor Snape to give me back my book ? I took it first from the library and now he won’t give it back !’ , said Hermione sending angry looks over to Severus Snape, who was enjoying his dinner. 

Minerva sighted.   
‘I would love to live to see the day when you two start acting like mature people. But just out of morbid curiosity’, she said turning to the Potions Master, ‘why did you take her book ?’

‘I did not take anyone’s book. It was on a table and I burrowed it from the library.’  
‘He took it from me. I left to another shelf and when I got back, he was looking through the books that I had chosen and took that one on Transfiguration. And I need it tomorrow for my classes with the fifth years, Professor !’, she said sending a begging look towards the Headmistress. 

Minerva was sick of those two always quarrelling over books, schedules and so on.   
‘After dinner, you will be kind and give back the book to Miss Granger, Severus !’, she said returning to focus on the Ravenclaw table. 

 

Later that evening, Minerva banished every thought of the previous incidents, as she had huge amount of paperwork to read and sign.   
Some 10 minutes in, something hit her.   
An idea. 

‘Albus !’, she shouted. ‘Albus, wake up !’ 

‘What happened ?’, he asked half-asleep. 

‘Albus, go to the 2nd floor, the east wing and talk to the portraits of Sir Parmalat, Sir Grungebert and Dame Mallinois. Ask them who was there today, at around 5:30 - 5:40p.m. with Miss Lovegood. Tell them that it is about the person to whom Miss Lovegood said that she had to return to the Library, after having forgot her quills there.’ 

‘For Merlin’s sake, woman !’, he said amused. “The way you shouted, I thought another war was about to break.’

‘I’m in no mood for your jokes, Albus. Go now and don’t wonder. I need an answer quickly !’, she spat. 

Albus was gone. Minerva thought that her mother was right: It only comes when it doesn’t matter, my dear. Let it go. Whatever it is. And it will come to you. In many forms: an idea, a person, a situation that helps you find your way to your desired result. Just let it go…’

 

It was weird to Minerva why she thought this small incident had so much importance to her a couple of hours ago…

 

Only 3 minutes after, Albus Dumbledore was back. 

‘So ?’ 

‘Oh yes… It was Miss Granger ! Care to share with me why was this so urgent ?’, asked Albus. 

‘No.’, she simply replied. 

An explosion of thoughts erupted in her mind. So let’s start from the beginning, she told herself. Miss Lovegood told Miss Granger that I was hot and because of that… she was lucky. Or the reverse. Doesn’t matter. Why would… ohhhhhh ! No ! No way ! 

‘Minerva, are you quite alright, my dear friend ?’, asked Albus after a few minutes of silence.

‘Albus, be kind and do what you are best at. Shut up !’

 

The next day, Minerva McGonagall woke up in a very good mood.   
While brushing her teeth, she realized that the reason for her wonderful mood was the fact that her apprentice might have a crush on her. 

I must start going crazy. Why would this make me happy ?, she thought. I never thought of Hermione like… that ! Besides, she is my ex-student, my apprentice, my… prize student, she continued her thoughts being more and more defeated by the fact that… she might also be attracted to Miss Granger more than… necessary. And not only intellectually. 

Still, the realization of it did not make Minerva flinch. She was still in a very good mood. 

 

Not much had been changed in the exchanges between the two over the course of the months of October and November, other than the usual daily encounters for classes, grading and Animagus work.   
Minerva, however, would take advantage of every occasion she had to slowly touch the girl’s arms, neck, or to introduce sweet words in her phrases, like ‘sweetheart’, ‘lovely’, ‘delicious’. She would also notice Hermione’s pupils growing bigger and bigger every time she would use those words, as well as some strong blushes on the girl’s cheeks.


	2. 17th of December, 1999

17th of December, 1999

 

The evening of the 17th of December found Hermione and Minerva in the Headmistress’ private quarters, enjoying a tea and grading papers.   
They were seated at a small table in front of the fireplace. Maybe that was the reason why both of them were feeling so… warm. 

 

Out of a sudden, Minerva let out a strong laughter, that nearly scared Hermione.   
‘What ?’ 

‘Look at this !’, she said still laughing and handing the paper she was grading to Hermione. 

Only by the middle of the page, Hermione started laughing as well, when she read: I believe that the reason for not being able to see the animal within yourself is that you are blind. Sorry, that was a joke. The real reason consists in lack of concentration and…. 

‘Who wrote that ?’, Hermione asked looking up for the name of the student. ‘Oh… Luna… !’

 

And then, Minerva saw the opportunity: 

‘Indeed.’, she said looking Hermione straight in the eyes. ‘Miss Lovegood tends to say… curious things.’

‘She does. But you will find that most of them are very well thought and full of truth.’, Hermione said defending her friend. ‘Well… except perhaps for her little test jokes…’, she giggled.

Oh, really ?, thought Minerva. 

‘It is really hard to say when she is joking or not, though.’, continued Minerva. ‘Some weeks ago, some portraits have told me that….’, she paused to look once again at Hermione. 

‘That…. ?’, asked Hermione full of innocent curiosity. 

‘That… she had told someone that I was… how did she put it ? Oh, yes… hot !’ 

Hermione froze in place, despite the burning fire next to them. 

‘And… who did she tell it to ?’, she asked praying to Merlin that Minerva did not knew. 

‘Oh, that…’, answered Minerva, ‘I do not know. I did not make further inquiries.’ 

Phewww…, thought Hermione. Thank Merlin for that.   
‘I assure you, Professor’, the girl hurried to say, ‘she does not have a crush on you. Maybe it was another joke.’ 

Hermione did not want Minerva going around thinking that someone (other than her) had a crush on her and God forbid, follow that track. Come to think of it, she did not want her to know that SHE had a crush on her. 

‘Another joke… ? So if someone said… that about myself, they would certainly be joking ?’, Minerva teased the girl. 

Hermione blushed instantly.   
‘No. That’s not what I meant. I mean…’

‘It is fine, Miss Granger. I was teasing you !’, Minerva said smiling. 

Before Hermione had the time to reply, they heard noise coming from the window. 

‘That’s my owl.’, Hermione said going to let it in. ‘It’s a letter from Ginny. Do you mind if I read it now ?’ 

‘Not at all, my dear. Go ahead !’

 

Hermione, 

I talked mom into inviting more members of the D.A. and the OTP this year for Christmas.   
Don’t make that face ! 

I know you want a quiet thing, but hear me out.   
You invite: Professor McGonagall, Snape has already got his letter from mom and he said yes (he’s bringing the Chief of Department of Magical Law Enforcement – the new blond one), you also invite Luna, Rolf is also coming. Oh and Lavender is also coming. 

Don’t scream ! 

The plan is about bedroom sharing: Snape + his birdie, Harry and I, Ron and Lavender, Luna + Rolf and that leaves you and Professor McGonagall. 

See ? It’s not that bad.   
Now, go ask her if she agrees to come and also tell her about the arrangements.   
Let’s hope she doesn’t mind.

Now you see how much I love you,   
Ginny 

It took Hermione almost a minute to rewind everything that Ginny has said. 

‘Are you alright, honey ?’

Wow ! That was unexpected., thought Hermione slowly raising her eyes to meet Minerva’s. 

‘Yes, of course ! Actually, Professor, Ginny just told me to ask you if you would like to spend Christmas holidays with us at the Burrow.’, she slowly said hoping that Minerva would say yes. 

‘I would love that !’, Minerva hurried to reply, ‘But why are you so worried, my dear ?’

‘Well… there is a small problem.’, the girl said chewing her bottom lip, habit that Minerva started to enjoy very much. 

‘What problem ?’

‘She said that… well, long story short, we would have to share a bedroom.’ 

Yes, Minerva did like to have her privacy.   
‘We… being who, Hermione ?’

‘You and I.’, Hermione shortly said, quickly looking into the fire. 

Minerva smiled.   
‘Does this represent a problem for you ?’

‘No, not at all. I thought it might be a problem for you.’

‘It is not.’


	3. 23rd of December, 1999

‘So, as I was saying before, I see no reason why Miss Granger would not make a perfect addition among us !’

‘Because, Mrs. Baltimore’, interrupted a very lioness like Minerva McGonagall, ‘Miss Granger already chose the carrier path that best suits her.’

Chief of Ministry Department or not, Mrs. Baltimore had also been Minerva McGonagall’s student and she knew when to stop. The Headmistress of Hogwarts was not someone to mess around with. 

 

‘Hermione, dear !’, shouted Molly from the stove. ‘Why don’t you and Minerva go and unpack and dinner will be ready any minute now.’

‘Of course, Mrs. Weasley !’, said Hermione looking at Minerva with an inviting expression. 

 

Going up the stairs, Hermione could not stop admiring what she had in front of her.   
Merlin, just… delicious ! She had to use all the restrain she had, not to touch the woman in front of her. Those hips… and legs… Stop it, Hermione ! Or you’ll be in trouble before you know it.

 

While unpacking, Hermione could not stop looking at Minerva’s beautiful curves. 

‘Hermione !’

‘Yes ?’

‘This is the third time I’m calling your name. May I ask what got you so… absent ?’, Minerva smiled. 

You.   
‘Sorry ! What were you saying ?’

‘Nothing yet. I just… I never knew that Miss Lovegood was dating Mister Scamander.’

‘What ? Jealous ?’, laughed Hermione, but quickly stopped when she saw Minerva’s face. ‘Sorry…’, she hurried to say, just after blushing. 

Minerva laughed.   
‘You are really sweet when you blush, you know ?’ 

A new shade of crimson had developed on Hermione’s cheeks.   
‘Do you mind if I take a quick shower before we head down to dinner. I was grading the last papers when you were taking yours back at school and didn’t have the time.’

‘Go ahead, my dear. Shall I wait for you here ?’

‘If you don’t mind.’, Hermione said, heading towards the bathroom. 

 

Only under the hot shower the real realization came upon Hermione: in a couple of hours, she would share the bed with the woman of her dreams…   
She did not knew if the trembling was in anticipation of her… arousal or out of fear that she might do something… stupid to say at least. 

 

When Hermione got out of the bathroom, she saw that Minerva had already changed her clothes. She was wearing dark blue jeans, with a scarlet sweater and pretty high black heeled shoes.   
She gulped.   
Not only because of the clothes.   
Minerva was lying in bed, one leg over the other, reading a newspaper.   
How Hermione would have wanted to vanish that piece of paper… 

‘I am ready.’   
Minerva slowly closed the newspaper and got up. 

Hermione was wearing black feathered jeans and a creamy sweater, having raised her hair up in a bun, with just one light stray of hair hanging loosely on the right side of her face. 

Minerva thought she never saw a more beautiful face in her life. She then realized that she was in trouble. 

‘Let’s go then.’

 

When they arrived downstairs, everyone was already at the table, waiting for Molly to serve dinner. 

‘Come sit here !’, Ginny shouted after Hermione. Minerva followed. 

 

‘I heard you won’t let Miss Granger go work with Annelise !’, whispered Severus Snape in Minerva’s ear. 

‘You have quite a good ear, Severus.’, she laughed. 

‘Oh, the lioness won’t let her cub leave the nest. How touching !’, he smirked. 

‘I have to recognize that it is quite enticing to see how she steps on your nerves, Severus ! Little lioness’ hidden pleasures.’, she smirked back. 

 

On Minerva’s left side, other whispers were exchanged. 

‘I reckon she knows who Luna was talking to, Hermione.’, said Ginny. 

‘Yeah, I’m starting to believe the same. I told you in the letter. It’s too weird that she keeps calling me sweet names.’

‘I say you also do it.’ 

‘Are you insane ?’, whispered Hermione back. ‘I don’t even have the courage to call her by her name.’ 

 

After dinner, everyone gathered either in the kitchen or living room for small chit chats. 

 

‘Funny thing, you and the Headmistress… in the same bed…’

‘What’s so funny, Luna ?’, asked Ginny. 

‘Well… just be careful what you dream about… or who !’, she said joyfully. ‘I’m going to bed. Coming, Rolf ?’ 

 

After she left, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for a whole minute and they both screamed: 

‘She’s brilliant !!!’ 

‘Ok, Hermione.’, said Ginny excited. ‘You know what you’ve got to do. Go !’ 

‘Are you sure ?’, asked Hermione almost trembling. 

‘Go !’, said Ginny pushing her off the armchair. 

 

Hermione slowly made her way to the kitchen, where Severus Snape was talking to Molly, Harry and Minerva McGonagall. 

‘I just wanted to let you know that I am going to bed. I feel a little bit tired.’, she said looking half asleep. 

‘I’ll join you. I think I also drained my energy for the day.’, said Minerva. ‘Good night everyone and thank you for the dinner, Molly.’

‘You are most welcome. Good night, dears !’

 

Hermione could not believe her eyes when she saw Minerva’s hair loose.   
Neither could she believe her eyes when she saw the Headmistress’ legs underneath her very light long night gown. Not to mention all the other parts of her body… 

Hermione had opted for a short golden velvet night gown, that made Minerva’s breath harden.   
Truth be told, ever since Hermione got under the cover with her, Minerva could not care less about the book that she was reading. All she could read now was: Stop it ! She is your apprentice ! This is not normal. 

 

Hermione fell asleep.   
Ten minutes after, she heard Minerva close her book and lowering her body under the cover. 

Half an hour later, Minerva woke up hearing some weird noises.   
She quickly spotted them to be Hermione’s.   
The girl was dreaming.   
What the… ?, she thought. 

Hermione was no longer covered by the blanket, and her body language was saying everything about her dream, if her noises were not proof enough. 

The girl was spread next to her in an S position. Her left hand was fisted around a part of the blanket and her right was well embedded in her hair.   
Merlin, this is not happening. She is so… No ! I need to sleep. Now ! 

‘Minerva !’, she heard the girl mumble out of a sudden.   
She looked at the girl, who was still sleeping… and dreaming.   
Am I going crazy ?

She did not have the time to mull that thought as she saw Hermione lift in a strong motion her hips, while she begged in her sleep: ‘Minerva, please !’

Just then and there Minerva wanted to much to take a hold on the girl, wake her up and… 

‘Minerva, don’t stop !’, said Hermione in her sleep, while she turned on her side, her back to Minerva. 

She was defeated. She could not take it anymore. This could not go on.   
Minerva let herself drown in her pillow and prayed to Merlin that this would stop.   
It was killing her.   
In the next minutes, Hermione kept on moaning, calling her name, pulling her own hair, biting her lips.

God dammit. This can’t go on like this., she thought.   
Just when she decided that it was maybe time to either wake her up, or leave the room, Hermione almost screamed a long moaning sound.

Minerva felt released when it was done.   
She felt asleep hours later.


	4. 24th of December, 1999

‘Good morning !’, said Hermione in a soft voice and she left the bathroom and saw that Minerva had woken up. 

‘Good morning, Hermione ! Did you sleep well ?’, she asked casually. 

‘Never better.’, the girl said searching for her shoes. 

I bet you did., thought Minerva, who preferred to go take a shower instead of keep thinking about the previous night. 

 

The breakfast table was not as full as the dinner one from the previous evening. 

 

When Minerva McGonagall arrived in the kitchen, she saw Hermione’s back side, while the girl was trying to grab the forks that she had dropped.   
Stop it !, Minerva said to herself. But then again… Why not ? She was the one screaming my name… 

Quickly, without Molly and Annelise noticing, Minerva passed by Hermione and softly touched the girl’s inner tight. 

Hermione quickly straightened up and looked at Minerva, who was heading towards the table and engaging Molly in conversation. 

Did she just… ?

 

‘Good morning everyone !’, greeted Ginny. 

Hermione was dying to tell Ginny everything about what had happened, but instead she just gave her a smile that let Ginny know that the plan had worked. 

 

Later that day, Ginny and Hermione were enjoying a hot chocolate in a London pub, after having finished their Christmas gifts shopping. 

‘So what do I do tonight ? Can’t do the same !’

‘Hmmm… well.. obviously.’, said Ginny. ‘Mind you… she did touch you… hahaha… so…. Why not try to talk to her before sleeping ? Like playing, you know…!’

‘Yeah, but how ?’  
‘I know. Ask her what she thinks about Neville and Sprout. She obviously knows about them. Everyone does.’

‘Doesn’t sound bad.’, said Hermione, after having given it a thought. 

‘Yeah.. and then, go from there.’

 

When they got back, they were disappointed to hear that the Headmistress had been called to the Ministry and that she would only be back by dinner. 

Half an hour after Molly had started preparing everything, Hermione was outside, enjoying the soft wind and the clean cold air, when they heard a pop from their right. Minerva had arrived. 

‘Welcome back !’, Hermione told her smiling. 

‘Missed me ?’, Minerva asked her stopping just an inch from the girl. 

‘I did.’, she sprout without thinking and slowly biting her lip. 

‘Come inside ! I’m curious about this Christmas Eve dinner and truth be told, I am starving !’

 

At about 10p.m., Minerva entered the bedroom and found Hermione putting up a small Christmas tree on a table next to the door, facing the bed. 

‘Need help ?’

‘Sure.’

It took a few minutes, but Hermione finally spoke again.   
‘How was your day ? No problems I trust ?’

‘No, darling. None. Just a few papers that needed my attention.’

Another minute passed in silence. 

‘Professor, can I ask you a question ?’

‘Anything.’ 

Did that really sound like… anything ?, Hermione thought.   
‘I was wondering… what do you think of Neville and Professor Sprout ?’, she asked putting up another small red globe in the tree. 

‘What of them ?’ 

‘Well…’, Hermione started taking another globe from Minerva’s hand, ‘the fact that they are together… what is your opinion ?’

‘Oh, that…’, Minerva said going around Hermione and putting another globe up, ‘… if they love each other, I have no right to say anything against it.’

‘So… you approve of the fact that they are together, despite their professional relationship ?’

‘They are no longer student and teacher, are they ?’, Minerva asked smiling and resuming to her former place next to the table. 

‘No… they are not.’, Hermione said without knowing how to really continue the discussion. 

After another minute of silence, Minerva gave a soft laughter.   
‘Don’t tell me you set your eyes on one of the Hogwarts teachers as well.’ 

Busted !, Hermione thought.   
‘No…’ 

Right !, laughed Minerva in her head.   
‘All done. It is beautiful ! What do you say we get to bed ? I feel a little bit tired.’ 

Hermione quickly paced to the bed having already changed her clothes before Minerva’s arrival. 

‘Wait for me ?’, Minerva asked while heading over to the bathroom. 

 

Once both under the blanket, Hermione, resting her head against the pillow, closed her eyes, not to sleep, but to breath in the ambiance. 

‘So where does your interest for Mister Longbottom’s and Pomona’s relationship comes ?’

Hermione opened her eyes to see Minerva sitting against the wall. She turned on her side and looked at how beautiful Minerva’s fingers were.   
‘I was just wondering… if a relationship like that was against the school laws.’ 

‘Any particular reason ?’, smiled Minerva. 

‘Maybe…’, Hermione said biting her lip. 

‘Maybe ? I thought you said that no teacher interested you.’

‘Yes, I did say that.’, said Hermione closing her eyes. 

Minerva looked at her. The skin of the girl seemed so enticing and soft… 

‘What about the Headmistress ?’, asked Minerva. 

Hermione quickly opened her eyes.   
‘What about you ?’

‘You said that no teacher got you interested. But that you had a particular interest in finding about the laws on a relationship like this. So tell me, Hermione… Do you find… the Headmistress interesting ?’

‘Maybe…’, Hermione found the courage to say while looking Minerva in the eyes. ‘Did the Headmistress touch my inner tights today in the kitchen ?’

‘Maybe…’, said Minerva lowering her body to level with Hermione and turning to her side to face her. ‘Did Mrs. Lovegood tell you that the Headmistress was… hot ?’, she continued watching Hermione in the eyes. 

‘Maybe...’, the girl replied biting her bottom lip and gathering the courage to touch Minerva’s fingers. 

Once the contact made, Minerva closed her eyes for a few seconds and slowly licked her lips, giving in to the effect that Hermione had on her. 

‘How inappropriate would the Headmistress say that this is ?’, Hermione softly asked moving closer to Minerva’s face. 

‘Extremely !’, she replied without opening her eyes. 

Without prior notice, Hermione lifted her right leg and within one second was on Minerva. 

‘Excuse me, Headmistress. My wand !’, she said smiling, while Minerva’s breath caught fire. She took her wand from the night table and quickly cast a sound-proofing and lock charm. 

‘Cautious…’, said Minerva touching the girls tights with both of her hands and letting out a soft moan. 

‘Does this also qualify as… inappropriate, Professor ?’ 

‘Absolutely !’, she replied, closing her eyes and going under Hermione’s night dress, up her legs, until she reached her hips. 

Hermione let herself go back, very low, got a hold on Minerva’s hands and pulled her towards her, until Minerva was on her. 

‘How about this, Headmistress ?’, she whispered against her lips. 

‘Still deliciously inappropriate !’, Minerva said just before she devoured the girl’s lips as a hungry lioness.

 

What happened next was left to the imagination of the others in the house next morning at breakfast, when Hermione Granger would call Minerva “darling”.   
Obviously, Severus Snape’s comment on the matter did not go unnoticed:   
‘Finally !’


End file.
